


Victory Drinking

by professorbumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Return of the Jedi, drunk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorbumblebee/pseuds/professorbumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han talk after the victory at Endor. Luke's pretty drunk and pretty honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Drinking

Luke staggered over to Han and sat down on the large log that was being used for a bench. The victory bonfires had dimmed, lengthening the shadow’s of the trees. The gas giant the forest moon orbited hung low in the sky. Luke leaned his head against Han’s shoulder. “Hi.” 

“Hey there,” said Han. “You finally had enough?” 

Luke shook his head and sipped from his cup. The local wine had stained his lips red. “Don’t do this often, so I should go all out right? To make up for not doing it.” 

“Your logic is a little twisted there, kid,” said Han. But after today, Luke probably needed a drink. Or ten. 

"Why’d you call me, kid?” asked Luke slurring a little. “No else does.” 

I hate change,” grumbled Han. 

“Nooo,” said Luke, laughing a little. “You don’t wanna admit that I’m a big, strong Jedi. Very powerful.” 

“Big? Ha! I’m taller than you,” said Han.

“And you’re my big brother.” Luke closed his eyes and sighed happily. 

Han thought on that. “Yeah, I guess I am. Guess dating Leia would make me some kind of in law.”

“No, I mean, you are,” said Luke, opening his eyes again. “But before you started kissing my sister. You’re always lookin’ out for me, protectin’ me.” Luke sat up, a little woozy.

“Someone’s gotta do it,” said Han putting on a grumpy affect. “You keep running off into trouble, blowin’ up superweapons, gettin’ lost in blizzards and nearly eaten by wampas.” 

Luke laughed and poked Han in the chest. “You act mean,” he said. “But I see right through you. You care about me.” 

“You know that, I’ve saved your life twice!”

“Still.” Luke looked off into the distance. “I forget sometimes.” 

“You’ve forgotten my thrilling heroics? You wound me, Luke.” Han put his hand over his heart. 

“No, no, I just… Spent a lot of time growing up alone,” said Luke. “There was always something that needed doing.” 

Han doubted chores were the reason Luke grew up isolated. It was probably for the kid’s own safety. Someone might have realized that Skywalker was Vader’s old name and this orphan that had suddenly shown up was probably related. They could have investigated or worse, tried to call in a bounty. 

“I had Biggs, later.” Luke tipped back the rest of the wine. “Biggs Darklighter. Remember him?” 

“Yeah…” said Han. He remembered seeing that name on the list of the dead at the Battle of Yavin.

“I miss him,” said Luke. He swallowed. “It’s been… Five standard years? Still miss him.”

“Of course you do,” said Han. “And if I pass, you better miss me for at least ten.”

Luke laughed. “If you pass?” 

“Yeah, kid I’m gonna live forever. Corillians are immortal,” said Han. “Didn’t you know that.” 

“You’re lying.” Luke giggled. “I can tell. ‘Cause I have the Force.” 

“Your brain’s just addled by the wine.” 

“Nuh uh. The Force… It flows through us all… And… We’re all part of it,” said Luke, pointing somewhere and waving his hand around. “We’re part of the trees and the air and…” Luke lost his balance and fell backwards. 

“Okay, you’re done for the night.” Han got up to help Luke stand. He grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled. He came up easily, to drunk try to resist.   
“I don’t wanna,” said Luke.

“Too bad,” said Han. He put Luke’s arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the tents set up for the humans staying on Endor’s moon.   
“Han… Come on…” whined Luke.

“Yeah, yeah.” Han pushed Luke onto a cot. “Stop sulking and go to sleep.” 

“‘m not sulking,” said Luke. But he lay down, like he was going to do what Han said. 

Han pulled a comlink out of his pocket and dropped it on the cot. “You’re gonna have a wicked hangover tomorrow. Call me when you wake up, I’ll give you something.” Han doubted Luke would do that once he was sober enough to be too stubborn to accept help. But at least maybe the comlink would remind him that he could ask. 

Luke smiled like he knew what Han was thinking. Maybe he had some insight from the Force. Or maybe he just knew Han that well. “Night,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

“Night, kid,” said Han before leaving the tent, closing the flap behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've watched The Original Trilogy all the way through, so I hope this isn't too OOC for Han and Luke. But, I needed to write something fun and fluffy and this popped into my head.


End file.
